When The Going Gets Tough
by fanfictioninfinity
Summary: Continues from Out Of Sight, Out of Time. Cammies suffered not knowing what 'Summer Her' went through. But what happens if she remembers? And with the gang going after Preston and the circle popping up, will it all be too much?
1. The beginning

**Okay guys, new year new story. I know my other one was short so this ones going to be longer for you:) **

_CAMMIES POV_

Well, that's it then... we're going to save Preston. The boy' Summer Me' spent my runaway days with, the boy who knew more about Summer me, than well, me. (no thanks to Dr Steve.) - I knew Macey wasn't that pleased when she found out i had turned to Preston for help, but who else was there? And in Boston he seemed like an alright guy, even though Macey hated his guts (But i think she was putting some of it on). Over the summer when i turned up, i'm surprised he even wanted to take me in - but luckily he did.

We all decided it was best to plan everything and get sorted, rather than just jumping onto the first flight to Rome, if that's where Preston was still staying. Bex was moaning about it at first after she knew she wouldn't be beating anyone's arse (her words, not mine) but she got over it when i told her she could start training with Zach; her eyes actually lit up with excitement. Liz didn't mind waiting so she could pack up all the techy gear and Macey was in the neutral zone; wanting to help Preston as well as making sure all the clothes, make - up and hair devices were all packed. Where as me, well i'm just Cameron Morgan, the chameleon, the girl who everyone expects to be alright without even asking her or taking any notice of her. But that's okay, i'm used to it being the chameleon an'all and that's a good thing in the spy business. It just shows how well i can hide my emotions.

It's the night before we made the big move and the night before we left behind our normality inside the Gallagher walls. Doing this brings back so many memories from before when i decided i would leave and track down the circle - and look where it got me, scarred mentally and physically and left with no memory. I just hope nothing like that happens this time, that's why i left on my own in the first place because i didn't want anyone else getting hurt.

Zachs sleeping form was beside me in my bed (obviously after being approved by my 3 crazy room-mates) taking up most of the room, but i found the perfect spot and i swear i could stay like this forever; Zach was flat on his back with one arm rested behind his head and i was snuggled under his right arm with my legs draping lightly over his toned stomach. With Zach beside me it seemed to help with the nightmares that came, but they did sometimes remain and tonight they came back full force.

**_NIGHTMARE_**

_I blinked to adjust my vision and clear the fogginess away that was clouding my sight suddenly. I first noticed i was in some sort of cell, there was nothing in the room, well apart from the chair i was sitting on - well tied to and quite tight at that, the walls were even painted a dull grey color making it look like they were closing in on me, suffocating me. I do another check of the room, taking in every little detail possible. I gulp as i realise that i'm underground, in some kind of basement. The airs to compact and harder to breathe than usual and there's a certain smell to it, like mud (if that even has a smell). _

_It all seems too real and i get a feeling that i've been here before. That's when i see it - M.M scratched into the bottom of one of the walls right in the corner - Matthew Morgan. I inhale sharply as then i see C.M also scribbled untidily underneath it as well - Cameron Morgan. That can only mean one thing - I'm remembering it._

_"Wakey wakey, Cameron." I hear an evil voice call my name. I groan and roll my neck up as it feels like a ton of bricks. "Oh good Cameron you are still with us". _

_"Of course. I could never let you down, Catherine." I spit the last word out in pure hatred. Catherine doesn't falter though, she chuckles deeply instead. _

_I look up into those emerald green, dark, dull eyes, nothing compared to Zachs loving and caring ones. No, with Catherines' it is just pure evil, right down to her soul. I got lost on my little rant inside of my own head when next thing i know i feel a piercing hot pain shoot up my arm as a hot rod is placed on my bicep, but i make no move to scream or cry, not wanting to give her the satisfaction. _

_"Now back to business." she says as I still squirm and hold my scream. "I want to know what your little mind has up there about the circle." She carries on and puts one of her cold, murderous fingers onto my shoulder.  
_

_I remain silent though, like I was taught._

_"Cameron, the silent treatment isn't got to help you in this situation." she says with a hint of boredom in there as she realises im not going to tell her anything. None of the secrets or knowledge i know will slip through my lips. _

_The burning rod was soon replaced with a knife, slowly piercing my arms and legs, as it gets dragged down my limbs, with blood following the trail. Each gash getting deeper and deeper._

_"What... do... you... know?" she drags out, and jumps round to face me again like a child, giggling and smiling. _

_"Stop, please..." I beg. The chameleon has broken. How could i? How could i sink so low to even beg for my freedom from someone as sick as Catherine? That was not how i was taught - by my mum, dad, Aunt and Mr Solomon. _

_"It will stop, when you tell me." A straight forward reply was given as her face smooths out from her smiling and now she just gives me a straight face - no emotion what so ever showing through. _

_"I... will... never... tell... you!" I gasp out and surprise myself by smiling. That's more like it, the chameleons back, standing my ground - Well chair. _

_The torturing and questing continue for days and maybe even months. Catherine didn't give me a break once. When I began loosing consciousness each day they would splash me with freezing cold water or electrocute me, making sure i stayed awake when they interrogated me. The only time i got to myself were in the early hours of the morning because obviously Catherine and her goons had to sleep sometime. If i need the toilet i would have to be carried or dragged there and for food they would spoon feed me. _

_After 9 hours of torture for today, Catherine holds her hand up from her position in the corner, stopping Dr Steves brutal whipping as i dangle from the ceiling. Dr Steve looks to Catherine and they have a silent conversation through their eyes. Dr Steve soon nods his head and puts away the torture objects. _

_"Very well, Cameron. We shall get the information another way. But for now, Goodbye. Oh, pft, don't worry, we'll see each other very soon" Catherine says and gives me a wink as she makes her way out of the basement leaving me with Dr Steve. He starts to approach me slowly and i begin to struggle in the ropes as i notice him holding a needle filled with a green liquid. _

_"What, are, you, doing?" I ask, barely audible._

_"This Cammie" he says whilst tapping the outside cylinder of the needle "will make you forget"_

_"Why can't you people just use tea?!" I grumble. Well its true. The bad guys always have to have the scary looking things, they can't just offer you a cup of tea now and then - even if it does make you forget. _

_"Because... this is so much stronger than that tea your little girls spy school uses. And dear Cameron, it will sort of... brainwash you." He chuckles and leans forward._

_At this point I'm struggling and squirming in my bonds._

_"Now, now, you won't even realise what your doing. I'll be coming back to Gallagher to help you on your way. Goodbye now Cammie." he says as the needle sinks into my skin, the fluid taking over my body. I feel it flow through my veins and i suddenly go limp in the ropes holding me up._

_END OF NIGHTMARE._


	2. The consequences of the night before

I snap my eyes open and bolt up into a sitting position whilst taking deep breathes. I take in my surroundings and see Zach waking up slowly. I step out of the bed carefully though trying to miss any of the squeaky floorboards that will alert them i'm awake and back myself into the corner of the room as some of the images from the nightmare still remain. I place my hands face down on the walls either side of me and lean my back against the wall.

"Cammie?" Zach asks, clearly confused at why i'm awake at this time in the morning - which by the way was 2:13 (to be exact). He approaches me like i'm some kind of wild animal. I try to talk to him and tell him that i'm fine but my voice doesn't come out.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Goode?!" I hear Bex yell with her British accent coming through. Obviously not liking the idea of being woken up at this time, and being a spy she knows_ the exact_ time.

"Cammie...?" Liz asks after rubbing all the sleep out of her eyes and takes in the sight before her. Me, practically glued to the wall, Zach walking slowly towards me with his hands up in surrender and calmness and then there's Bex, swearing quietly to herself as she untangles her limbs from the blankets drowning her in her bed. "What is happening?"

I blank out everything that's happening around me though and close my eyes still taking steady breathes and trying to get my heart rate back to normal. I regret closing my eyes now as the images of torture weapons, Catherine, Dr Steve and the dark, dull room they kept me in all swirl around my head making me dizzy.

_No Cammie, pull yourself together. _I open my eyes again slowly and see that everybody (including Macey who still looks like a freaking Vogue model but its Macey, what did i expect?) has all formed a wide barrier around me. Zach the closest with his hands still out, Macey guarding the door, Liz on my right and Bex on my left - no escape then.

"Cammie, You-who. Come back now doll, you like miles away." Macey says trying to lighten the mood with her pet name _'doll'_ whilst searching my eyes at the same time.

I blink, only noticing then that my eyes have filled with water and one tear slips down my cheek before i can even swipe it away. I lift my head up further, making the dizziness worse and so i slump down the wall and wrap my arms round my knees whilst rocking back and forth. My head feels like it could explode any second, probably due to the fact that now i know what i actually went through.

Bex, Macey, Zach and Liz all take a sigh of relief as they see me lower my guard. I hear Bex tell Liz to fetch my mum and i don't protest for once - i need her. I need her to hold me and tell me its going to okay.

Bex, Macey and Zach all snap their heads back to me and i squirm under their intense gazes.

"I remembered"

**ZACHS POV**

She remembered.

I looked round at Bex and Macey to see the same surprised expression on their faces. Will Cammie tell us what really happened? Will i even be able to control myself after knowing what that sick mother of mine actually did to Cammie?

"Cammie..." Bex says quietly not wanting to startle Cams who is still rocking on the floor "You safe, you know that. We're all here." Bex sits down next to Cammie and pulls her into her lap. Macey also plops down on Cammies left side and stokes her hair out of her face and plays with it as she knows it soothes Cammie - and that's what she needs right now, to be soothed by the people she loves - me. But i can't bring myself to move from my spot. I just continue to blink with my mouth hanging open. My mother did this, that evil bitch how could she!?

My anger soon gets out of control from all the terrible thoughts going through my head and i hear a little gasp behind me. I turn to see Rachel, Joe, Abby and Liz all standing looking at me with angry yet confused faces. I follow where their eyes are looking and see my fist in the wall Cammie is currently calming down on - wow, this must look confusing and complicated.

"Sorry..." I mutter pulling my fist out and bits of the wall crumble to the floor. "Erm, I need some air..." i say and begin my walk to the door, Joe slides out of the way as he knows i need to get out. There's only one person who could make me change my mind right now and that's Cammie, who is in fact slurring my name out of those plump, pink lips "Zach..."

I look around to see Cammies eyes staring into mine, but she still seems miles away - like she's back in that place where Catherine took her. That horrible place where she ran of to without anybody, all on her own; no thanks to my stupid suggestion. Oh yeah, Cammie "run away with me" Good one Zach.

"Don't leave me, you can't... I mean..." Cammie says, her voice rising. Macey and Bex start to look alarmed again as Cammie starts to shake and clutch at her head, her sharp nails digging into her hairline leaving marks.

Rachel, Abby and Joe all leap fully into the room and begin to take control. Abby shoves Macey and Bex out of the way and sits on Cammies now outstretched legs, Joe being the strongest, pins her arms to her sides, restricting her from doing any more damage with her nails and Rachel places both her hands on Cammies face, forcing Cam to look at her.

"Cammie. Cammie shh, shh kiddo. Look at me... Cammie look at me." Rachel keeps saying to try and control Cammie and calm her down.

"Cammie, Zach is still here" Abby said whilst waving her hand for me to come over and do something.

I slowly approach "Hey Gallagher girl, I'm here."

Cammie looks away from her mum for a second and our eyes meet. I see her calm down instantly, going limp in the adults grips. They let her go slowly though just in case and step back out of the way. Rachel still hovers closely with a confused look as we haven't told them whats actually happened yet.

I take Cammies hand in mine, and feeling the contact of my rough, big hands she blinks and smiles at me innocently.

"God, you scared me there Cam" I state.

"Yeah, jeeze Cammie thought we would of had to inject you with one of Lizzies crazy experiments." Bex jokes, lightning the mood instantly, back to her usual self as everyone laughs along. But i notice Cammie freeze up and she blinks rapidly to try and calm herself again. Thinking nobody noticed, she smiles and joins in with the laughter.


	3. Lets Pack

**CAMMIES POV**

I slip my hand out of Zachs grip and stand up slowly. I make my way over to my bed and sit in the middle of it with my legs crossed and i start fiddling with my fingers in my lap uncomfortable from everyone's staring. I look round the room to avoid eye contact with anyone and notice Joe guarding the door in case i ran, Mum and Abby with confused looks on their faces, Macey, Bex and Liz look at my sympathetically and Zachs eyes are glued to the floor.

"It's okay now, I'm fine and..." signalling to Joe "I'm not going to run."

I pat the bed and everybody comes to sit around me as I tell them what I remembered and what happened.

**NEXT MORNING. **

I wake up after getting six more hours of sleep, without any more nightmares - thank god. Mum, Abby and Joe must have made it back to their own rooms as i look around and see Liz, snuggled neatly into her bed, laying on her back, Macey a little less neat with one arm and leg peeping out from under her duvet... and then there's Bex. Her head is on the opposite side of the bed to her pillow, her feet are propped up onto the dashboard and the duvet is halfway from falling to the floor. I then turn my gaze to Zach, sleeping soundly with his mouth parted slightly, his arms securely round my waist and only sleeping in his boxers.

I get completely lost in thought at how handsome Zach really is - which is not hard to do - when i hear a creak outside of our dorm door.

I make my way over to the door and press my ear to it, listening for any more movements. Instead i see a shadow in the shape of someones legs sweep across under the door. I creak the door open, trying to make as little sound as possible. It's harder than it sounds, this mansions like 100 years - maybe more - years old and someone has clearly not heard of some WD40. My head is halfway out when i see a huge fist coming to the right side of my face.

I grab the attackers fist and twist it so it's at an uncomfortable angle behind their back. I kick the persons leg and they buckle falling to their knees, showing me a gun holder, empty. I turn my head to look for the weapon and see it lying across the hall. Something switches inside of me and i jump to get it. Clasping it tightly i spin round and aim the gun now at...

"Grant?"

"Yep, Cammie it's just me. Oh and Nick and Jonas, who are going to come out of their hiding places now and save my ass" He says fastly and nervously trying to reassure me still from the floor with his hands up in surrender.

"A gun? really?" I say whilst still aiming.

"Well clearly your better at using it than me." Grant says with a hint of being annoyed that a girls better than him in there.

_Suddenly I have a flashback in my mind. A blurry figure is standing in front of me with a gun raised. The figure starts talking but it just comes out as a high pitched ringing noise._ I wince at the sound and stumble back into reality. Seeing the gun in front of me now i begin to finger the trigger.

_No Cammie... what are you doing just drop..._

"Cammie. Drop the gun." Zachs voice booms out scaring me out of my haze.

I quickly flip the gun around, pull the barrel out letting all the bullets fall to the ground and spinning the barrel shut tight before flipping it again so its facing Grant again.

"Whoa. How did you do that? They don't teach you that here." Grant says gob smacked.

"Does it matter you shouldn't bring guns into this school." I snap, waving the gun around crazily Nick and Jonas came out of the shadows and helped Grant up off the floor before making their way into our room leaving me and Zach alone.

"I'm never going to get used to someone being able to hold a gun but still look so hot." Zach smirks and leans against the door with his arms crossed.

"Jealous I can handle a gun better Blackthorne boy?" I say with a raised eyebrow.

He was about to make a comeback to save his reputation when Abby, Joe and Mum come round the corner.

"Why have I been waken up by him " Abby says pointing to Joe "coming into my room in the middle of the night - Which luckily by the way I wasn't naked?" Joe and My mum laugh making Abby glare.

"Come on Abby, you know you loved having a shirtless Joe come into your room, even if you was naked or not." Mum says winding Abby up and then all three of them squabble.

Zach clears his throat "Erm, we've sorted it. Oh and Grant, Nick and Jonas are here by the way."

"Great, so I lost 5 minutes of my sleep for nothing, only to find they sorted it out themselves!" Abby still muttering as she walks back to her room, followed by Joe who just before leaves turns and says "Cam, you need to learn to control what you've learnt now. I'm sure Zach will help you." I wonder what he's talking about for a minute before i realise i'm still holding the gun. Before my mum see's i slip it into my waist band.

I nod and turn to look at my mum who is just staring at me - _crap she caught me, change subjects Cammie. _

"What.. is there something on my face?" I ask whilst wiping my face with my hands.

"No kiddo, your just so grown up now" She says with a proud smile. After about 3 minutes more of awkward staring she walks over to me and kisses me on the head and then ruffles my hair before leaving "See you at breakfast." she says whilst retrieving.

"Oh... right yeah... see you there" And luckily she doesn't turn to see my pupils dilate.

"Well" Zach claps his hands together "Lets go pack."


	4. Time To Go

**ZACHS POV**

"Lets go pack huh?" Cam whispers beside me with a smirk as we walk in and see a line of little suitcases already finished and packed apart from one which is on the floor getting squashed by Bex and Liz who are sitting on it trying to get all the over flowing clothes in.

"Packing light for once Mace?" Nick teases from his spot on Maceys bed, He does test his luck sometimes, like now for example as a very high heal goes flying towards his head. He ducks last second and glares at Macey who is strutting to retrieve the shoe from the wall where it hangs out.

She glares back at him, not backing down to a boy "Well, it isn't exactly my choice. How am I possibly supposed to fit a wardrobe full of clothes into one tiny suitcase... plus, beauty and hair cases." She starts to mumble things about girl stuff, and we leave her to it.

I look to over to my beautiful Chameleon, her gaze on Grant - probably, knowing Cammie she's probably feeling guilty about what happened in the hall. She huffs and slumps her shoulders, letting her guards down. I put my smirk on and waltz over to where Cammie is perched, on one of those windowsills that you can sit in.

"He's not bothered you know? He had it all the time at Blackthorne and he shouldn't have sneaked up on you like that." I reassure her.

"I know." She huffs "It's just, now I want to remember how I do those things and who taught me. Because apparently I was with the circle for half of the summer and the other half was only spent with Preston." I tense up at both the mention of the circle and Cammie being with Preston.

She snorts "You know, you don't have to be jealous of Preston." She leans up to my ear and says; quite seductively I might add "He's nothing compared to you." She licks her bottom lip, making me go crazy and she knows it. Her mouth breaks out into a smirk.

I go to kiss her but Macey interrupts us and grabs Cammies ear dragging her into the bathroom. I chuckle at Cammies face; her bottom lip stuck out and then the door is slammed shut.

Grant, Nick and Jonas literally jump on me now as all the girls are in the bathroom.

"So, lover boy, catch us up about our girls..."

**CAMMIES POV **

"10 minutes to get you ready. That's all you've left me with, urgh." Macey says whilst getting to work on my face, applying foundation, blusher, eyeliner and red lipstick.

Bex picks out my clothes which are high waisted navy denim jean shorts, a white v-neck oversized top which she tucks in but makes it look loose and messy and pulls out some ankle socks and white converse.

Liz has finished my hair which is natural looking waves that flow down my back _(Cammies hair has grown back and even longer in this story, sorry, I just picture it better long.)_ with a daisy chain headband which holds all my fringe out of my face. I smile at myself in the mirror, and to think I've been through torture.

I bounce out of the bathroom to see all the boys standing there with their suitcases talking. Hearing my entrance they look round at me and gasp. Zach glares at them and the girls each hit their boys head.

I hear "Sorry" mutters leading down the corridor as I look up at Zach.

"Cammie, you've got to stop doing this to me." he says lustfully.

"Doing what?" I ask whilst biting my lip guiltily and carrying on with my seductive game which earns a growl from him.

He goes to kiss me again but I hop away skipping quietly down the corridor to the passageway we're taking to get out of here.

"No fair Cammie" Zach wines quietly and pouts but follows.

"You'll ruin my lipstick" I make up an excuse.

"Since when did you care about make up?"_ Damn. He got me._

Luckily Liz comes charging down the passage way and stops millimeters away from me.

"Oopsie daisy. Too close for comfort. Don't want you having another head injury do we Cam?" she says whilst knocking on my head with her fist lightly like its a door.

I swat her hand away.

"Macey told me, to tell you, that you need to stop sucking each others face off and move. Plus we only have 30 seconds to get out whilst the camera rotates putting us out of its view."

"Okay... and we wasn't sucking each others faces off" I mutter but follow.

We come to join up with the gang again, Macey staring at me through daggers but I just stare back not backing down to Macey McHenry.

Nick clears his throat "Lets go, like now. Before this whole plan goes to pot."

I move to the front of the group and tap the loose stones that opens a door of bricks. I creep through and check that the coast is clear. Waiting for the camera to make its turn. 5...4...3...2...1...go. I signal the others and we run across the manicured grasses and hop over the walls. But lowering the cases slowly after Macey kept saying to_ "mind the Make up... mind the hair products... mind the Victoria secrets lingerie."_ At that one all the boys stop and look at Macey whilst me, Bex and Liz roll our eyes and make our way through the forest that surrounds the Gallagher grounds.

"Oh come on, you'll be glad I packed them." Macey says michevously "Well... chop chop. These case aren't going to move themselves."

We make it to the Gazebo in the middle of Rosevile. All the boys dropping the cases with a thud. If we've got the boys why not make them carry them? No point wasting their strongness they go on about all the time.

"So the bus comes in 10 minutes. Cammie put this on, and this...and this." Bex passes me some brown contacts, a white beanie hat and a light brown wig.

I roll my eyes.

"Just till we get to the hotel Cam. The circle is still out there, which I don't think you needed reminded of but there you go anyway."

"But..." I go to say but a voice cuts me off

"Cammie?!"

I peak over Zachs shoulder to see... (great, somebody up there has got it in for me) Josh.


	5. The Boy Who Forgot

_Previously in Cammies POV _

_I peak over Zachs shoulder to see... (great, somebody up there has got It in for me) Josh._

Liz quickly grabs the wig, and contacts from me and hides them behind her and Jonas.

"Oh, hey Josh" I wave "What are you doing up so early?" I make a conversation. (Because frankly this couldn't get any more awkward than it already is)

"Running. Keeping fit you know." He answers whilst huffing and puffing with his hands on his knees bent over.

"I can tell." I say with yet another mischievousness smile on my lips and i hear Zach chock on his bottle of water whilst Bex and Macey giggle.

I was about to say something else when, guess who? Dillon strolls up behind Liz and Jonas snatching the wig and contacts out of their hands and strolls over to where me and Josh are stood with a proud smirk on his face, not looking nearly as sexy as Zach when he smirks so i bury the temptation of wanting to go over to him and slap the smirk right off of his face.

"Well well well, look what we have here. None other... than a Gallagher girl. Oh and look she's not alone." Dillon sniggers evilly but his face literally drops when his eyes dart over my shoulder and lands on Grant and Nick with muscle and a body twice the size and sexiness. However, my face follows suit and drops as i see Dillon's friends stroll up behind him with their hands in their pockets pulling their trousers further down that they might as well wear them on their knees.

"What are you doing with this Gallagher Girl?" Dillon questions whilst holding the wig up after he's composed his self again.

"She has a name you know" Josh defends me and i smile appreciatively at him.

"Yeah you would no Abrams, you spent forever crying over it." One of Dillon's friends shouts from the back and Joshes cheeks go bright red.

I look at Josh guiltily. And I lip read him saying _'not true, he's just trying the get to you' _and I nod.

"Dillon I need those back" I go to grab them but he snatches them away. I clench my fists to distract me from taking a swing at his face and skipping away singing with my wig.

"Why? Running from your precious school because you've all been up to no good." He says eyeing the others "or... are you running from your precious daddy instead?" Dillon takes a step forward and strokes my face and everyone behind me all take a step forward leading Dillon's gang to do so as well.

Dillon laughs "I wouldn't do that if I was you." Thinking he can beat us.

I see two hands placed on Dillon's arm and look to see one of them Zachs and one of them Joshes and I look to see Dillon's gang all in choke holds.

"Dillon leave it." Josh warns.

"Let go of her." Zach also warns at the same time. How awkward do you want to get?

"hahah, look at this. Protecting this... this thing. I bet you don't even know what she did to Josh do you?" he tries to get under Zachs skin but gets no response.

My anger starts to boil as his hand slides down my neck and still gets lower slowly pulling my v-neck top down with it.

"ENOUGH DILLON!" Josh shouts whilst Zach punches Dillon.

I nod at my friends signalling for them to let Dillon's gang go and they scurry of.

Josh picks Dillon's arm of the floor and slings it over his shoulder.

"sorry" he says.

I smile at him "you have nothing to be sorry for."

"One more thing though" I stop him and walk up to Dillon who has now woken from his minutes of unconsciousness and knee him where no male should be hit.

I walk away satisfied as I hear him double over in pain.

"Well, that was fun" Grant says as the bus approaches the stop.

'_precious daddy_' words lingering in my mind.

"Come on Cam. Forget it." Zach leads me away as we pile onto the bus with our cases and I put my disguise on. To the airport we go.


	6. The Message

**_MS MORGAN'S POV_**

"Cammie" I call as I push open the door "hello?"

Nobody.

I walk further into the girls room which is... surprisingly clean. _What is going on? _I step quietly and sweep the room with my eyes to look for bugs and cameras in case this is some practical joke and they're trying to scare me, but i come up with nothing. Then i see it, a note hanging from Cammies mirror and my heart drops. This was what happened when Mathew left. I walk over to it and notice Cammies neat, little italic writing straight away. I pluck it from its place and unfold it.

_Mum, _

_The guys didn't want me to write anything in case you came to look for us but I couldn't do that to you. So I'm writing this to say we know what we're doing, and I'm going to ask you to not come after us but what are the chances of that? _

_I promise I'll be back, I won't leave you because I know now much that hurt you when dad left. So here we go on our first mission... to save Preston._

_Love you always & trust me, _

_Cammie x_

I blink the tears out of my eyes. What do i do?! What do i do?! I've already lost her father and even lost her for 5 months that she can't even remember. I scrunch up the note so tightly between my fist my knuckles become white. _I need to tell Joe and Abby._

Walking into my office I see Joe and Abby sat in an armchair each both facing my desk. I don't say anything as I walk over to them and place the note on the desk so they can see. I then walk around my desk and sit in my chair, watching Abby and Joe both looking over the note. Their eyes darting over word for word, line for line - they must have read it at least 3 times before they both looked up at me again.

"What do we do?" I whisper "she said for me to trust her... but how can I leave her to fend for herself, she's not even graduated yet. And...and I just got her back." I start to break down now and Abby holds me in her arms on the floor.

"Rachel, we should go keep an eye on them, be their backup team but not let them know we're actually there. And come on" Joe says smugly "I did teach them what they know, give them some credit."

"Okay, fine. But we don't tell anybody else about this. I'll leave Buckingham in charge" I say whilst wiping my face free of tears and standing up straight.

"Tell who about what?" comes a British voice from the door.

"Nothing that concerns you Townsend." Abby says annoyed at his presence.

"With all respect Rachel, I think I'm entitled to know, seeing as i did help you a couple of weeks ago" he says.

I take a breathe "fine, Cammies ran again but took people with her this time to go save Preston."

"Ok, well I want in." Townsend says bluntly.

I look at Abby and Joe and nod my head.

"Fine, but the director doesn't know about this, neither the CIA, FBI..." I start making a list.

"I get it Rachel."

"The less people who know about this the less likely chance the circle will find out."

We all nod and go get our stuff ready. Leaving the Gallagher grounds to go after my daughter.

_CAMMIES POV_

I yawn and stretch as I wake up from my sleep on the plane. Only 20 minutes left till we land. Good, I've never liked planes.

I notice Zach staring at me from my right and i whip my head around with a glare "What?"

"Nothing Gallagher girl, you just looked so peaceful sleeping. No remembering this time?" I shake my head and he kisses me on the cheek. I got to get him on the lips but he slips away.

"Tut tut Cam. Don't want to ruin your make-up now do we?" I huff and slump in my chair crossing my arms over my chest and Zach just continues to chuckle at my tantrum.

"What the hell?" I say whilst jumping in Zachs lap and press my lips to his.

Zachs shocked at first but grabs on to my waist and kisses me back passionately. I bite his bottom lip which makes him moan and our tongues touch. Just before we got any further Bex clears her throat and me and Zach look up to see the plane empty.

"Finished?" Bex asks and we nod "well then lets get off the damn plane."

I follow behind the girls and the boys pat Zach on the back when he steps out of his chair.

"Got a bit of lipstick there mate." Nick chuckles as we step off the plane and into Lizzies hired... limo?

oh what the hell, why not?


	7. Mission Or Tragedy?

**ZACHS POV**

We arrive at the hotel a half an hour later. Pulling up outside i can see Macey has had an input on where we are staying. The hotel looks so out of place compared to all the other busy modern shops and hotels the streets has on it. We were supposed to stay low key but it looks instead like we're staying in something out of pride and prejudice. It's a massive building with tones of windows on the front and 4 pillars supporting small balconies. The lights from inside glow and stream out of the windows helping light the Rome streets below. It practically glitters like diamonds because of the brightness and glossiness of all the marble floors, ceilings and furniture.

Me and the boys are stuck carrying all the cases yet again as we stroll into the lobby area of the grand hotel. We walk down what feels like a runway, all of us staring in awe at our surroundings, and because we're spies we notice _everything: _like there are 20 cameras that have a good view on us, 15 old fashioned paintings of some of the last century or even decade important people and then for me finally i notice Cammie, she's completely in a zone of amazement her head swinging from left to right, up and down trying to take in every little detail and she has a glint of happiness in her eyes which makes me smile. The reception is off to the left holding a very snobby looking receptionist in it looking anybody below middle class up and down, judging them with her eyes. The cafeteria is of the right as well as other leisure rooms open to the visitors.

"Girls and their luggage" Grant moans and we all roll our eyes as this is the 50th time he's probably said it in the space of 15 minutes while Macey talks to the receptionist about our room.

Macey nods her head in appreciation and walks up the stairs located in the middle of the lobby at the back taking the womans directions to the top floor and everybody follows. I see Cammie linger and if anybody seen her it would look like she was tucking her hair behind her ear but i caught sight of her eyes sweeping the area for anybody that looks out of place or suspicious.

She sighs and walks up to me, a radiating smile on her lips.

"Anything?" I ask.

"Nope" She says popping the 'p' happily.

"Good good." I say whilst still checking the lobby in case.

And luckily I did. There was a man or more like young adult sitting on one of the over cushioned chairs off into the far corner, looking completely normal - apart from he had an out of date paper and a comms unit just sticking out of his left ear.

_It could be anyone Zach,_ but I was proven wrong. The man feels somebody looking and i try to turn to look away not wanting to give us away but a second before i did i was met with the same color iris eyes - emerald green.

"Zach come on... I want to get a good room before Bex hogs them all." Shouts Cammie as she hops up the stairs playfully.

_**- page break -**_

I follow Cammie through the door and to my surprise at how old this hotel could be i'm actually met with a modern looking room. It's filled with cream walls full of paintings and a laminate floor (which Grant and Nick are now sliding all over in their socks) and on the wall in front of me is a whole wall length window over looking the city and all its glories. The room is furnished with leather sofas, a huge 70 inch TV placed on one of the walls, a soft white rugs placed over the floor and an on the wall modern fireplace. The kitchen is off to the Left as well as Grant, Bex's, Lizzies and Jonas's room. Mine, Cams, Maceys and Nicks room is to the right as well as the bathroom.

Grant and Nick have already taken over the TV playing on a hotel provided x-box. Macey and Bex are cooking in the kitchen to try and shut up Grants moaning about how hungry he is. And Liz and Jonas are sitting on the floor with their faces stuck in yet another laptop. That leaves Cammie...

I walk down the corridor and push mine and Cammies room door open slowly trying to reduce the squeaking of it. The room is plain white with a couple of mirrors around the walls and a sitting area with a walk in wardrobe and an on-suite bathroom. The bed is placed in the center which is now being occupied by Cammie who is laying in a ball in the middle with all the blankets and pillows surrounding her. I decide to leave her and unpack our things making the room look tidy and sorted.

I brush my hands together after finishing my work and that's when Cammie starts to stir in the bed, at first i thought she was just turning around and getting more comfortable but then i hear a low whimper escape from her lips. I creep up beside the bed and lower myself slowly onto it and i place my hand around Cammies scrunched up ones, rubbing circles in her palm. She tries to pull her hand away but i keep a hold of it, realizing this and feeling my hands around hers she twitches slightly and opens her eyes slowly.

"morning sleepy head."

"mmmmmm" she mumbles and rubs her eyes.

I chuckle "you can go back to sleep...if you want i mean. What was that about?" I ask and lift our hands up showing her how white her knuckles were from squeezing to hard.

"Oh erm nothing really." She mumbles nearly lower enough for me to here. I hate how she does this. She tries to hide her real emotions from everyone, even herself sometimes; she never like to have the attention on her or feel weak which leads to getting sympathy of people. She doesn't understand that people are actually willing and wanting to help her through whatever shes going through.

"You can tell me. Or i could go and get the girls..." I say and go to stand up but she grips my hand tighter and squeezes her eyes shut tightly. "No no, please... i'll tell you when i'm ready. But really it was nothing..."

I decide to let it go, just for now as she still looks small and fragile recovering from her dreams. So i nod and leave the room to go and join Grant and Nick on the x-box and Cammies snuggle deep into the duvet and falls back to sleep.

**CAMMIES POV**

All I can hear is my heavy breathing as I trudge down the corridor in my bare feet which make no sound at all against the hard cold floor. I follow the smell of fresh air leading up to the roof. I swing open the door that clearly says** 'do not enter'** (but who listens to signs really, their just signs.) and trudge to the edge.  
I'm greeted with the most amazing sight ever, a city at night. There are lights glowing everywhere, just little spots scattered around in the open not letting the darkness loom over every part of the city. Noises of people chattering, laughing and singing come from the streets below and music can be heard from every night club, bar or restaurant mixing the talents of all those artists together making a comfortable background noise rather than just eerie darkness one usually gets stuck in a dorm room, and even when i roam the Gallagher Academy at night it is nothing compared to this, at there all you here is the odd cricket, mouse, bird or peoples footsteps.

I lower myself down so i'm sitting on the edge with my feet dangling over in the warm night sky air; completely open and free. I close my eyes and take a deep breathe in of the air, saving every scent and sound i can hear and smell. I lose the track of time as my mind begins to wander:_ i wish my dad was here. _I snap my eyes open and fight back the tears that are filling up in my eyes.

"Hey, are you alright miss?" Comes a voice from behind me, startling me out of my trance.


	8. The Lost Boy Found

_**Previously:**_

_**"Hey are you alright miss?"**_

**CAMMIES POV**

"Huh? oh yeah thanks." I say whilst wiping my tears trying to hide my emotions from yet another person who i don't even know.

"Well okay. It's just because you are sitting on the edge of a very, high building." He says with a nervous chuckle and leans over to look down.

"Oh right. I forgot about that." I say whilst i stand up and brush my trousers down to remove the dust. I make my way back to the door leaving the boy with a smile but he steps in front of me before my hand reaches for the handle.

"Erm excuse me?!" I try nicely but he doesn't budge.

"Cameron Morgan. A Gallagher girl. Your three best friends are Bex, Macey and Liz. You had an exchange where you met Grant, Nick, Jonas and my baby brother." The facts roll off his tongue and i freeze up at the thought of someone, a stranger none the less of knowing something like that and... _wait, baby brother?_

"Your baby brother... Zach?!" I ask as my mind puts the pieces together and now i come to think of it, the features he and Zach both posses: the smirk, piercing green eyes and a floppy, messy hairstyle. They might as well be twins if you put both of the together now, i would only tell the difference between them by Zach has darker hair and higher, more defined cheek bones and jaw line.

"You got it. I'm only older by a year though. Which Zach tried to use against me."

"How.. how do you.." I stutter suddenly which is completely un-spyly like but i'm so confused at this moment i don't care.

"The circle." He says bluntly.

I start to panic and attack him trying to get out of the door. He just grabs my arms quickly and pins them to my sides whilst pulling me into his chest so my backs to him, the perfect position and he knows it, i can't make any move against him but i still try and struggle in his arms.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm like Zach. A double agent for the good guys."

"How can I trust you?" I ask and surprisingly he lets me go and i catch myself on the door.

He doesn't say anything though he just opens my hand and drops a necklace into it, one that I recognize but don't know where from. He opens the door and waits for me to see if I trust him yet.

And I do, so i walk past him and he follows close behind like a body guard looming over me through the hotel corridors.

I squeak the door open hoping now body heard it. But the room is full of spies what was the least i was expecting? Well definitely not a frying pan millimeters away from my face making me blink and hold my breathe.

"Sorry. Cautions you know." She says and drops the pan from my face, flipping it from hand to hand.

"I'm taking that's Bex" whispers the boy from behind me and I chuckle.

"Cam whose behind you?" ask Liz from her position behind the sofa.

"Guys erm, meet..." I trail off after realizing i don't even know his name so i turn to him and he mouths_ 'Ty'_

"Meet Ty. I actually just met him." i confess and stroke my hair.

Everybody goes to attack but I stand in front of Ty blocking him in a fighting stance.

"Woah woah. He's one of us." I say with a rolling pin, frying pan and pair of straighteners centermetres away from my face. _What is it with flying objects and my face today?_

"Also my brother." Zach mutters from the back. At least he didn't go all stroppy about it.

After that, we all sit and get to know more about Ty and his background story with Zach. But I'm finding it had to concentrate as a ringing sound goes through my head and my hand fiddles with the necklace still in my hand.


	9. The Lost Descendant

**CAMMIES POV**

_MORNING._

Well, it looks like none of us made it back to our rooms last night, even Ty hadn't had chance to bail as i lift my head up and see the living room floor and sofas occupied with all of my friends bodies. An evil smile spreads across my lips and i quickly lift myself up off of the floor and tip-toe around everyone until i'm at the kitchen. I walk over to the sink and fill a massive jug with water. Yep you got it. I creep back out to the living room and crouch down in a good position so i'm facing everyone and then i left the jug and throw... High pitched squeals come from the girls mouths and i think Grants was in there too, whilst the boys all groan and jump up.

"Morning" I say pleased with myself "breakfast is served in the kitchen."

They all squeeze their now soaking clothes, dripping water all over the floor and send a glare my way as they walk by my and into the kitchen.  
My work there is done.

I leave them to enjoy themselves as I go to get ready. Pulling out some dark blue denim shorts, a plain white baggy tee and some white blazers with a blue tick on them i shove them all on. I brush my teeth and straighten my hair. Only then do i apply foundation, blusher for color, eyeliner and mascara with a little apple Chap-stick on my lips because I love to nibble on it and I'm done.

Seeing a glint of light from my bed I walk over to the necklace. Picking it up I hold it in the sunlight and see a little engraving on there.

'_Cammie, the lost descendant' _

I gasp and quickly hide it behind my back as Zach strolls in.

"Sorry, about earlier. Just getting you all back for all those year at Gallagher." I confess with another nervous smile, because, well Zachs a spy surely he would have caught me? But apparently not, his face is emotionless and hard to read which is so unlike Zach normally his as open as a book to me and i can read his mood easily.

"It's okay Cam." Zach replies bluntly and slumps down on the bed with his knee raised and one arm behind his head.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask concerned now.

"Ty." And only then do I see the sadness in his eyes. How did i not see it before? All last night he was distant when we was talking to Ty. With Ty just waltzing back into Zachs life i didn't think how bad it could affect him.

"Your thinking." Zach says as he sits up, watching my face closely.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"It is with you Cam, I mean what actually goes through that head of yours? You never really open up to anyone anymore. You need to let it out before you lose it, completely." _God, he always has to be right doesn't he? _

__"Yeah, okay... And i will, just not yet because that's not what i was thinking about. I was thinking about how stupid i was to just let Ty walk back in to your life and not think about how it could affect you." I confess again and hide behind my hair.

"Cam..." Zach whispers softly and lifts my head with one finger so i'm looking at him "I got my brother back, that's all that matters."

I nod and show him my cheesiest smile making him laugh and roll over on the bed so i'd stuck underneath him.

"Your so beautiful" He says and i blush "Well best get ready. I'll see you out there." He says whilst giving me a peck on the lips and strolling into our walk in wardrobe.

In the living room it's just me and Ty left as everyone else is in their rooms getting ready or the kitchen stuffing their faces - aimed mostly at Nick and Grant.

"Your good for him you know? I haven't seen him this happy before." Ty says startling me out of my thoughts.

"I'm not the only reason. He's really glad your back." I gulp "Your not going to leave him are you? I mean just get up and go without any reason or explanation?"

"No. I wouldn't do that to him. I'm not out father, or mother for that matter."

"Okay good, just checking." and silence takes over the room.

A couple of minutes later I break it "Do you know what this is or did you just get told to hand it to me? and how did you get it?" I question him.

"Well, Cam don't freak out, I was given it from your dad" He whispers and my eyes go wide. _Impossible. _


	10. Running From My Troubles

**CAMMIES POV**

I stand up and i'm surprised my legs actually let me from all the shacking "Nope. No way. He's dead. I've seen his grave. You can't just walk in here and say stuff like that." I shout.

"Cam" he tries to step towards me but I step back stubbornly "It's true. And I know you haven't got a lot of reason to trust me but your father is alive."

That was the last thing I heard before speeding out into the hallway and down the hotel corridors.

'_Your father is alive' _the words swirl round my head.

**_'No, don't get hope Cammie You seen his grave, Abby and even Zach seen his grave. It's a lie'_** I thought. But some part of me still holds hope about getting my dad back.

I growl in frustration and sweep the desk nearest desk to me, clearing it of the flower pots and flyers and they flutter and float to the floor slowly.

I carry on with my disastrous journey down the corridor making mess everywhere I go and with everything I touch.

"Stupid Ty and his stupid words..." I mutter quietly whilst wondering now into the streets of Rome.

**ZACHS POV**_(before Cammie leaves_)

I hear shouting come from outside. Great Cammie and my brother arguing already. I decide to leave them to sort it out but a knock comes at the door.

"Zach we have a problem." Grant says from the other side of the wood.

"Ugh" Ty's probably been beaten up by Cam. But stepping out of my room I can tell its much worse.

The doors wide open, there's glass all in the corridor and Ty's being pinned down by Bex and Nick.

"What did you say to her?" Bex says angrily eyeing him and trying to control her anger.

"I can't tell you Baxter. It's between me and Cammie."

She goes to slap him but I grab her arm pulling it back down.

"You'll, tell me now. If it concerns Cammie, it concerns me." I say strongly but he just laughs.

"You know I don't break that easily. And we might want to go look for her if your all _so concerned_ she has been gone..." but I was already out the door following the trail of glass and mess everybody behind me.

The trail stops at the entrance of the hotel. Great she's gone outside with the circle out there. I slam my fist down on the reception desk making everybody in the room go silent and look our way. I just glare at them not really caring right now - Cammies out there, with the circle on her tail. How stupid does she want to be? The room starts to go back to normal as everybody's talking goes up in volume again.

Jonas being the smart one was obviously thinking the same shouts "The circles out there, there could be snipers, grab teams and god knows what else." whilst throwing his hands about.

"Me and Jonas will drive a van around the perimeter, making sure she doesn't step foot out of Rome and the rest of you split off and take the streets. Take the comms and... just please don't get caught, i can't loose anyone else." Liz says and Jonas puts an arm around her comforting her.  
I never actually realized what everybody was going through - correction, what my mother was putting them through.

I nod at Jonas and look away from their embrace. Leaving the hotel i begin my search yet again for my Gallagher Girl.


	11. Searching The Streets Of Rome

**ZACHS POV**

"We are so stupid." Macey voice cracks through the comms unit.

"Erm, yeah I don't think we are but in your argument how are we?" Nick replies annoyed at her comment.

"Preston."

That was all she had to say before we all bolted to the place we last saw him. In the ally-way where Cam slept walked. The place i found her when she looked most vulnerable and that god damn alley-way where frigging Edward Townsend attacked me.

I skid around the corner to see everybody already there, including Liz and Jonas, all trying to unlock the wall/door.

"Liz we need you to help us in" Bex commands.

"One minute..." she says and we hear the door clicking telling us its unlocking and it swings open.

"Thanks." We all say.

"Anytime."

We walk down the corridor like we did before leading us in to a spacious area full of banners, flowers and posters of the election. How big-headed do you want to get?

I hear Ty give an impressed whistle and I smirk thinking about the other circle bases where me and Ty used to train in, and let me tell you, they were nothing compared to these.

After that it doesn't go so smoothly.  
Men come charging down the hallways dressed in black and holding guns all aimed at us. We get kicked in the back of the legs knocking us on the floor to our knees and we don't bother to fight as we don't want to look like a threat to them but i can see Bex getting agitated not being able to swing a fist at the mans face whose holding her head up by her hair - i even see Macey's hand ball into fist but probably for the reason that the mans ruining her master piece of bex's hairstyle.

"Don't move." One of them orders.

"Okay, drop your guns morons. They're with me." A not so manly voice drifts from one of the hall-ways, and out steps Preston from the shadows. The men oblige and we all spring to our feet as soon as they let us go and we go into a stupid glaring contest. Preston tuts and walks away and i snap out of it and quickly follow with everyone else behind leaving the men in black on their own.

"So here for Cammie?"

"well duh?!" Macey replies annoyed at his obvious comment.

"She's not here." He says simply and we stand gob smacked.

Macey pins him to the wall "If your lying to us about my friend being here then I swear to god..." She didn't finish though as Ty and Nick pull her off of him and Nick holds her onto his waist.

"Good to see you too McHenry. But no, she's not here. She was. But she's the chameleon. She said she needed time and that she'll be back later though, If you wanna wait?"

"But... with the circle out there we need to find her now." I whisper to Bex.

"We wait. She says she'll be back, she'll be back. If not then ill kill her after we've gone out to find her." Bex says dropping in a seat. "Kapeesh?"

We all nod and sit stuck in thought at whats really happening with Cammie and where she is.


	12. The Perfect Trap

**_JOES POV_**

We made it to our hotel room a block away from where we think Cammie and the gang are staying and unpack everything.

"I call dibs on that bed!" shouted Ed and I roll my eyes at how childish he still is.

"WHAT NO! THAT'S MINE!" Abby shouts and herself and Ed charge at the bed. Halfway there though they fall face first on to the floor and Rachel steps out of the shadows.

"Mine." She says and struts to it.

I raise my eyebrows but carry one with unpacking. Abby and Ed pick themselves up of off the floor and curse quietly to themselves.

I set up my area and whip out the laptop hacking into all the cameras in the area.

After half and hour I actually find something.

"Hey, come look at this!" I shout to the others who obey quickly.

"It's Cammie."

"Oh state the obvious Abby" Edwards comments.

"Shut up and lets go." Rachel says leaving the apartment.

We arrive at the place the camera shown us to find an old looking warehouse. _I know, I know, nothing good comes from old spooky warehouses._

"I think we should take it nice and slow. It looks to weird for something Cammie would walk into."

"It's Cammie" Abby says and breaks the lock swinging the door open.

"After you..." Abby signals to her older sister obviously not like walking into the warehouse first. Rachel huffs at her childishness and walks in cautiously.

We all follow. But surprised at what we see. Cammies here standing in the middle of the hall.

"Cammie?!" I shout puzzled.

"Cam, squirt what are you doing?"

Cammie laughs and turns around and only then we realise its a trap. It's a look a - like of Cammie.

"Get out" I shout to Abby, Rachel and Edward.

"Too late." a voice says near my ear.

A full blown action fighting scene starts off. Men in black slide down ropes from the windows, they barge through the doors and some appear out of the shadows.

_I'm seriously slacking today._

Rachel and Abby take on 5 or 6 each whilst I take on another 5 and Edward takes on 4.

I hear a scream and turn to see a knife mark on Rachel's cheek. I charge over to her and help.

"Are... you.. okay?" I grunt out and she just nods.

"son of a bitch." I hear Abby mumble sleepily as she drops to the floor along with Edward. I then notice the green smoke.

"Rachel cover your face."

But she's already on the floor soon followed by me but I hear the words

"The perfect trap for Cameron"

Well, shit.

**_CAMMIES POV_**

I'm walking along the streets of Rome trying to get my head around what Ty said to me still which is stupid the circles out there and I'm on my own. There could be snipers and...

My thoughts get cut off when I hear a scream. I run after it and it leads me to some warehouse. I sneak behind a dustbin and see a peep hole I look through.

mom?

Abby?

Joe?

AND Townsend?

ALL UNCONSCIOUS?! Well dammit all to hell.

I go to save them but hear heels clicking on the wooden floorboards revealing a woman who I know to well of. Catherine.

She hovers over Joe "The perfect trap for Cameron." She then flicks her wrist and her men carry away my teachers and family.

Why isn't anything going right. All we came to do was save Preston and now I find out my dads alive. Zach has a brother. I have to save the 4 idiots who came after me. And I have a necklace that I can't remember where I've seen it from before.

I quickly snap out of it as I hear a van start to pull off. I whip out a small magnet tracker and throw it at the van and it wedges itself into the Tyre so I can track it later.

I run back to Preston. Punching the digits in the and door slides open. I hear talking in the large dining area and slam the doors open only to see 9 familiar faces snap up and stare at me. Woops.


	13. The Truth: Part 1

**_previously: _**

**_9 familiar faces snap up and stare at me. _**

**_CAMMIES POV _**

"They have them." I breath heavily from the run.

"Who have who Cammie?" Liz questions

"Circle... Mom... Abby... Edward... and Joe... the perfect trap for me."

I plop down on a chair and drink a glass of water licking my lips and afterwards i notice Zach looking so I flash him a wink which receives a smirk.

"We'll get them back Cammie. Don't worry." Preston consoles me and Zach glares.

"I come to Rome with one mission. Only to get 3 more shoved on my shoulders."

"Cammie you ran again." Bex says quietly and disappointing.

"I didn't run. I went for a breather after finding out my dads alive. I think that's a good enough excuse."

"What?" Bex shouts "And who the bloody hell told you that Cam. Are you that naive or is it your dreams aga..."

"I told her." Ty says cutting Bex off who now has guilt in her eyes.

"Cammie, I'm sorry! your not ni..."

I run out the room not wanting to hear anymore. Little did they know that I know a secret passageway into that room where I shall do what I do best and spy on them.

**_ZACHS POV. _**

"Well done Rebecca" Macey snaps.

"You've drove her away again." Liz joins in.

"Okay. I will apologies to her again and again until she forgives me but how can we trust him?" She says whilst pointing to Ty.

"Wow, don't turn this on me." Ty says and stops leaning on his chair.

"Yeah but she has a point." I say joining in "How can we?"

"Cammie trusts me." He barks back

"Yeah, and she doesn't do that that easily. So why you?" I step closer.

"Because I gave her something."

"What? like a kiss to seduce her!" Jonas asks and I growl.

"What? No. I don't steal people's girlfriends dude. A necklace. I gave her a necklace."

"That still sounds weird. Mind clearing that up better." Macey presses.

He sighs and says "A necklace from the circle."

"WHAT?" I yell "it could have a tracking device on it! you fool!"

"Zach. Shut up I'm not stupid. I checked. Have a little faith brother." I take a sigh of relief but usher him on.

"It has engraved on it 'The lost descendant' and her father actually told me to give it to her. He said and I quote 'she needs to remember'."

"That's it?" Nick questions "No explanation and 'The descendant' of whom? This best not be like that movie, the national treasure where we have to follow clues."

"That'd the thing. I did a background check through the circles database and hacked in to all the agencies as well as its own and... Nothing. Nothing came up." Ty explains.

"We'll why didn't you just ask Matt?" Liz asks obviously the clever one of us all.

Ty puts a _'don't you think I tried that' face _on "He said he couldn't say it here but that she needs to remember. And with that girls head god help us."

I was about to defend Cammie but Cammie herself did it.

"One, I forgive you Bex, but never call me naive again or mention my dreams. Two, I don't trust easily but this necklace was from my father and if Ty has it then he must be alive because no-one else had it." she breaths "And three, My head is fine."

"Yeah right. No flashing images of the tortured days. No words swirling in your mind" Ty says whilst backing her into a corner "No music still playing through your head. And what about the guns? Have you figured that out yet?"

Cammies eyes are watering but she covers it up and pounces on Ty pinning him to the floor. Punching and slapping him.


	14. The Truth: Part 2

**_CAMMIES POV_**

"What else do you know?" she screams. "And how did you know that?"

I go to pick cammie up but Grant holds me back. I give him a look to say _'what are you doing?'_ and he looks at me back '_let's just see where this goes' _

"Cameron Morgan. I was there." Ty whispers.

Cammies anger flares and she slaps him but he chuckles.

"Oh yes the anger outbreaks. Keep your guns away people. Loose cannon over here."

"Tell me!" she yells.

"I watched what they did to you. Well they made me watch. They've got it on footage. They inserted a tiny disk into you. This is what it's doing to you its a new form of torture. Images, sounds, voices, smells, nightmares and anger outbursts. All things you don't want to remember or happen to you."

A tear slides down her cheek and I struggle in Grants grasp. She slides of him and stands up trying to look confident.

"What about the guns? How did you know?" she asks wiping her face.

"Because I taught you." Ty replies standing up and holding Cammie steady.

"Why?" she whispers

"It made Catherine give you some time off torture and I wanted to help you defend yourself. Because what your school teaches isn't going to be enough in this world. You need to know armory."

Cammie thinks for a minute "And why did they make you watch the torture?"

Ty steps back.

"Why?" she asks again

But Ty tries to change the subject "so anybody hungry?"

"Ty please?" Cammie tries and I notice is asking desperately now.

"Fine. I was there watching it... because I was your fathers guard and... they made him watch it."

Cammie shakes her head rapidly, her body starting to shake as well with her fists balled up.

I shove Grant away and grab Cammies face in my hands.

"Cammie. Shh look at me. We'll sort it out." I calm her down and she nods her eyes drooping and so does her body.

I place my arm under her legs and swing her up so I'm carrying her bridal style.

"Go to sleep Gallagher girl." I mumble in her hair and she sighs.

I turn to see Macey, Liz and Bex comforting each other. All the boys including Preston looking at Cammie with sympathetic and protective eyes and Ty looking down guiltily.

"Have we got a room?" I ask Preston.

"yeah yeah sure follow me."

Half way down the corridor we hear Prestons fathers voice and we all look at each other wide eyed.

"Shit." my thoughts exactly Macey.

We quickly run into a near room with Preston following confused.

"What are you guys doing its just my dad!" he says whilst trying to walk back out but Ty grabs him and pushes him up to the wall with a hand covering Prestons mouth.

"Yes... okay.. that's fine. If I see Cammie I'll bring her straight to you Catherine you know that. Yep... " We hear Prestons dad say as his words get quieter as he moves further down the corridor away from us.

Prestons eyes go wide and his words come out muffled and Tys hands still covering his mouth.

"Sorry" Ty says dropping it and him. "Ew, he totally dribbled on me"

"Dads with the circle. And wants Cammie?" He asks shocked.

"Yeah and we'll explain everything later but we need a room." Macey orders.

"Right yeah." He says taking the lead again.

I look down at Cammie to see her face calm and peaceful. Kissing the top of her head I make a promise to never let her out of my sights again.

We walk Into a large old fashioned room with big sofas, an old fireplace and corridors leading off. (so its like a mini house in a house)

I hear Preston lock the door behind us "Nobody usually comes in here anyway."

Bex and Macey are checking for bugs and Cameras whilst Jonas gets the fire going.

Everybody then takes a seat and I put a sleeping Cammie in my lap as we start to tell Preston.

"Okay. Cammie is wanted by the circle. But you know that after she came to you over the summer which you didn't bother calling me about... but anyway, she had a list of names who are part of the circle and your dad came up." Macey says calmly.

"So, when he helped her in the summer, he was really befriending her and trying to get information out of her." Carries on Bex.

"But Cammie doesn't remember all this because she had her memory wiped. Her whole summer gone. She didn't remember being here with you or anything..." Liz finishes.

Preston nods understandingly.

"Okay. So my dads bad. We should confront him and try and help him out of it."

"It wouldn't be that simple. He's part of the circle. He's in to deep. If news gets out Cammies here then the circle will attack." Ty says.

"And that's why we came back. To rescue you." Macey admits.

"Why do I need rescuing?"

"Because you'll get dragged into it and you don't deserve that." Macey says getting embarrassed about what she's saying.

"And our reasons is because you helped Cammie when she needed someone." Bex says.

"She didn't remember anything?" Preston asks confused ignoring anything else.

"Nope. She showed up at a nuns place not remembering how she got there or why." I say angrily thinking back at it.

"And that's what the circle did? But why do they need her?"

"They don't." I say coldly.

"They got the information they wanted because we led them to it. So all they want to do is kill her." Bex carries on for me.

"They don't want to kill her." Ty says from the corner "They did, but something... came up."

"The necklace?" Liz asks getting it for us

Ty nods "The lost descendant thing. Creepy I know, but I over heard Catherine talking to someone about it. She actually still wants to kill Cammie but 'my boss' says no. He needs Cammie and the necklace."

"Your boss?" Nicks asks.

"Andrew Cavan." He waits while we let it sink in.

"Woah hold up. Cavan? The enemy of Gillian?" Nick says confused.

"Yes the Cavan are the enemies of Gillian and Gallagher and all that but Andrew wants to 'help' Cammie." Ty clears it up.

"Why does he want to save Cammie?"

"Not wants to save. He wants not for her to be killed. Big difference. He could still want to torture her and then kill her but we don't know."

"Yeah yeah but what does he want with the Necklace of doom." Grant questions.

Ty scoffs "It is his descendant, Mathew Morgan stole it from him but he never found out it was him, only I know that... and now you."

"So your saying Cammies a descendant of Andrew?" Jonas says looking up from his laptop.

"Who knows?" Ty shrugs.

"Do we tell Cammie?" Liz asks

"Cammie already knows." Cam says Using herself as a third person.


	15. Remembering

**_Continues in ZACHS POV_**

"Cammie I heard. You lost your memory. I'm so sorry. Nothing much happened here anyway. You did mention something about the circle though." Preston says running up to Cammie in my lap scaring her. Does he have no respect for personal space. I push his shoulder and he slumps on the floor.

"Jeeze, just woke up." Cam moans.

"Wait." Liz stands up "Rewind. Cammie mentioned the circle."

All eyes on Preston. "Yeah. Summer Cammie said she had some information about the circle and about how to take it down which I'm guessing now is why Catherine wants to kill her but can't because of Andrew right?"

We all look at each other shocked and Cammie jumps off my lap and paces to try and calm down taking deep breathes.

"Okay. So we get all that. Cammies not going to die now. But how do we get the chip out of her, she's only just managing it now." Macey says

"She is right here. And she is fine." Cammie snaps back

"Yeah sure miss snappy." Macey argues back

"I think we should all try and get some sleep in the bedrooms with one person taking it in turns to keep look out." We all agree and I take first post.

**_CAMMIES POV_**

Another nightmare. Only this time it's a nightmare i'm remembering about the summer.

_I'm sitting in the interrogation room being tortured by Catherine once again when there's a bang on the door._

_"Catherine open this door now!" A voice booms from the other side and Catherine actually looks scared._

_She opens the door revealing a 40 year old looking man with bright blue eyes and tanned skin with brown flat hair._

_"What do you think your doing Catherine?!" the man hisses_

_He looks over to me and gasps seeing my bruises all over my face, bones at sickening angles and blood everywhere._

_"Cammie. I am so sorry." He says whilst untying me._

_I sit there confused whilst trying to look for answers in Catherine's eyes but I just see scaredness._

_"Sir, I'm sorry. Your decision was over ruled. The information she has about us is to dangerous."_

_The man looks away from me "The information she has. You mean she hasn't cracked yet?"_

_Catherine just shakes her head._

_"Just like her father." He says with sadness in his eyes "How could my decision be overruled?"_

_"The bosses said to ignore it, just because she's a relative does not mean we can't torture the information from her. Andrew its too dangerous for her to know and once she gives it to us we let her go."_

_"Let her go you'll kill her. Just let me talk to her." Andrew orders Catherine and she leaves._

_"Cammie. Listen, I... I... I'm your uncle."_


	16. Doubting And Planning

**_CONTINUE IN CAMMIES POV_**

_I gasp and shake my head which feels like it's being hit by a train over and over again. _

_"You can't be." This can't be happening. My mother would have told me, wouldn't she? Or Grandma would have photos round their home in Nebraska. _

_"Cammie your grandma, my mother had me before matt was even born but she didn't know anything about what my dad did or knew and that's how I came up. But my father took me away as a baby so no one knew. It was later that me and matt both found each other and how I came to know about you. Thats how your the 'lost decsendant'."_

_"Cammie keep that information in your head. Don't crack. Be strong like your father I'll find him and bring him to you and with that information in your head well take down the circle together." Those we're the last words I hear._

_The dream ends and I snap my eyes open to the morning light leaking through the curtains._

The necklace. The lost descendant. Andrews my dads lost brother and I'm Andrews lost Neice.

I didn't crack I know I didn't. But I can only trust Andrew if he comes to me with my father. I just have to wait. And waiting is possibly the hardest thing out of everything i have to do right now.

I creak down the hallway to the main area where I find the girls already up and awake drinking coffee.

I walk to the fridge and open a can of red bull because coffee is just blahh.

"Hey guys. I want a makeover." I say after a sip.

Macey actually drops her cup, Bex gasps loudly and Liz falls off of her chair with an "oopsie daisy"

Maceys smile becomes wider and wider as she runs to me and dragging me down to her room before I can change my mind.

"Bex get nick out of here." Macey orders Bex who has now got Nick by the ankles dragging him and the quilt along the floor and leaving him in the living room.

Macey grabs her spare make up bag - that she always carries around with her, and i have no idea where she puts it but hey - and tips it all out onto the counter revealing thousands of brands and colors.

She squirts a light foundation onto my face with a bit of concealer and brown blusher. She then applies eyeliner to my top eyelid with little flicks and adding mascara to my eyelashes.

I then get turned to Lizzie who starts straightening my hair and she goes easy on me as she leaves it at that.

Bex walks out of a walk in wardrobe with a white and black short dress. It's starts with black in the middle and white stripes on the outside. It's tight at the top and when it gets to the waist line it flows out stopping at mid thigh. After putting it on Bex hands me some black wedge boots that I slip on.

Macey quickly grabs me back an applies a natural looking pink lipstick to my lips.

"And done." Macey says happy with her work.

"The boys are up now lets go have breakfast." Liz says as her tummy rumbles

Walking down the hall I feel so much lighter and free. The girls all give me a smile and I notice that they got ready to.

Bex not a lot of makeup as she doesn't like it but she's wearing a plain red dress like mine that flows out at the waist with white heels.

Macey with the same make up as me and similar dress apart from hers is strapless, black and tight all round with black wedges and lastly Liz who is wearing a blue summer dress with cream wedges.

We walk into the living room seeing the boys in three quarter bottoms and loose different colored tops each and matching converse to go.

Yum, Zachs got a green loose top on with green converse and beige chino three quarters on.

He sees me looking and smirks as I just roll my eyes and walk over to him.

"I wondered where you'd gone. But coming out here and seeing Nick on the floor still asleep with dribble coming out of his mouth I sort of gathered." He chuckles "And you look gorgeous."

"Thanks Blackthorne boy not so bad yourself." I says with a laugh.

"So what do we do now?" Bex asks.

"We wait." I say

"Cammie are you sure they so have your mum, Abby, Joe and Townsend"

I just nod "I had another dream. And Ty was right. My fathers alive and Andrew said hes going to find me and bring him back to me so we can take down the circle together because of the information I know."

"Yeah but what about if we wait to long to rescue your mum and the others?" Liz asks

I think about it for a moment "Fine, but we make it a good plan. Nothing complicated and nothing that will get any of us caught."


	17. Falling In To The Trap

CAMMIES POV

All afternoon we spent fixing are plan up to idiot proof.

We decided Ty should ring Catherine saying he's captured me and he'll take me to the base where hopefully they're keeping mum and the others at. Liz has injected a tracking device and a microphone into me so the guys can track me down and can hear me and everything that is said. Liz and Jonas will stay in the van parked away from which ever base we are in and Ty will keep his mother distracted and said that he'll get himself out.

"What about if it goes wrong?" Zach asks.

"It won't." I say confidently

"But what about if you get tortured again before we get to you." he replies quickly

"I've been through torture before Zach. I can handle it again." I console him.

He nods and kisses me on the lips for 45 seconds whilst everybody's watching.

Ty clears his throat "I don't want to see my baby bro doing any of that thank you. Now lets go Cammie. It's sundown."

Ty dials Catherine's number through his phone. It ring a couple of times before she answers and I can hear what she's saying.

"Ah Ty how you been doing digging through the CIA?" I scoff. She's so stupid.

"It's fine. I also have a surprise for you."

"Oh do tell."

"Cammie. Morgan." Ty says slowly and I hear a gasp.

"Bring her." She says whilst putting down the phone.

We drove in Lizzies van to the outskirts of Rome where the nearest base was.

"Okay. You wait here and wait for me to tell you." I say whilst giving a thumbs up.

"I've got to play the part you know and I'm sorry in advance for whatever I've got to do to make this work." Ty says to me as we reach the entrance of a normal looking building in the middle of nowhere surrounded by forests.

I nod and gulp. Here goes nothing.


	18. Hello Again

**_CAMMIES POV_**

Walking into the base with Tys hand firmly clamped around the top of my arm, everything starts to hit me. The sight of dark, damp hallways and the sound of a drip drip dripping of water.

Ty pushes open a door that reveals a circular room and he shoves me in.

Catherine is there standing in the middle looking dead at me with a spot light on her. (dramatic much?)

"Ah cammie I knew you'd come back sooner or later." She says codly "I have something of yours"

She switches on 4 more spotlights behind her revealing Abby, mum, Townsend and Joe all strapped to chairs and bloody and bruised but still conscious.

I take a step forward but Ty grabs both of my arms

"Now now Cammie. There just here as leverage. They won't get hurt as long as you tell me where Andrew is?"

"Hes missing?" I ask confused

"No. He left and he told you why if you can remember it for me."

I shrug.

"Well, if he just left then no-ones here to stop me from doing this." She shouts and she slaps me so hard I fly on to the floor and everybody but her winces.

She grabs me by the hair lifting me up so my feet are only just touching the ground.

"Tell me Cammie. A) Everything you know about the circle and B) Where is Andrew?"

I stay quiet.

"Fine." She huffs and chucks me back on to the floor and kicks me in the stomach.

"Ty take her away" He goes to pick me up but I kick him down with a quick sorry and charge at Catherine pinning her.

She just lays there and laughs "So the chip does work. That's helpful. How's the feelings Cammie. Don't bottle them up. Show me what you can really do."

I shake my head and stand off of her

"HA! Cameron Morgan scared"

"NO! I just won't be like you!"

This makes Catherine mad.

"Ty grab her lets go. We shall do this now and you 4 can watch."

My mum and Abby start to struggle in the ropes and Joe looks like he's going to cry and even Townsend looks at me like he's sorry. I nod my head and smile at them whilst I let Ty drag me away.

"Back in her old room." Catherine commands

Ty straps all the harnesses onto me like in the dream. And I look to see C.A.M marked into the wall from my last encounter here.

Ty goes to leave but Catherine has already locked the door.

"You can work the Camera Ty"

Ty looks at me with guilty eyes and I just give him a small smile telling him it's okay.

"Nice dress Cameron. You've dressed up for me this time." Catherine starts with a punch to my right cheek.

I laugh to hide the pain. I will not show weakness to a person like Catherine. I am Cameron Morgan, daughter of two of the best spies in the world and weakness is not going to show.


	19. Rescue Team

**_CAMMIES POV_**

So she whips out her knife carving swirls and gashes into my bare skin.

"Ready to tell yet?" She asks like a spoilt nine year old but I give no response.

This time she puts the knife to my cheek and drags it down to my lip. Thats going to scar.

It goes on and on and I try to bottle the screams but with the electric chair it's just unstoppable the pain is too much.

"Mother, I think we should stop now. We don't want her too weak for tomorrow." Ty says

"Yes your right son. You can be her guard. I'll see you nice and early tomorrow Cameron" Catherine then disappears out the door.

Ty quickly locks it and runs over to me.

"Cammie stay awake. Come on. It'll be over soon. Zach can you hear me? if you can track us, we need to do this now."

My body goes loose, my head rolls forward and the last thing I heard was my name being called.

**_ZACHS POV_**

"Go track them." I order liz and Jonas

"They're up in the mountains. Follow these coordinates." Jonas passes me a sheet of paper and we leave the van.

We reach our destination which is in the middle of nowhere. Macey spots a small vent on the right of the building and we start to make our way through it. Dropping down in an empty room I pull my little device out that's telling me where Cammie is.

"Down the corridor two lefts" I say to the others

Coming to the door I don't hesitate or check to see if it's the right door I just kick it open. Revealing Ty and Cammie. An unconscious Cammie.

I quickly run over to her still strapped in the chair "Shit, how long she been like this?" _This cannot be happening again. _


	20. Back Ups Here

**_ZACHS POV_**

"A while now. She tortured her worse than last time. She added a higher voltage to the chair and made sure she dug deep enough with the knife to leave scars."

"Grant, Nick help me with the ropes. Bex and Mace keep a look out."

We slice her ropes off with a knife and she takes a breath of relief. I scoop her up in my arms bridal - style and we start to follow Ty down the corridor to Joe and the others.

"Sh. I need to hear if Catherine's in there." After a couple of minutes Ty makes the all clear.

Opening the door we see Joe, Ed, Abby and Rachel all strapped to chairs but not in nearly as bad condition as Cammie.

Bex, Macey, Nick and Grant all go and release one of them each.

As soon as Rachel and Joe were free try ran over to me as checked over Cammie.

"She's just asleep Rachel." Joe soothes her

"Not for long." Bex says with a laugh from the back as Cammie starts to open her eyes and groans

"Urgh." I put her on her feet but she's still unsteady so I let her lean on me.

"Hey Cammie doll. We've come to get you out." Macey said with a fist in the air

"That you have."

We all turn to see my mother and her goons standing blocking all the exits. She just cannot give in can she?

"Catherine just let us go." I plead

"Zach son. I'm your mother do not call me Catherine. And I can't let you leave I need her." She says and points to Cammie who is leaning on me.

All of a sudden 8 people jump in front of me and Cammie.

"You'll have to go through us" Rachel states

"Fine. Go" Catherine huffs and we all spring into action.

Everybody goes back to back fighting off the goons making sure we don't lose - again.

I go back to back with Cammie and Ty so I can protect her. I can see her trying to fight off the men but her injuries are worse than we thought.

Two men come hurtling towards me. I sweep one of the mans legs out from under them making him fall giving me a chance to kick the other mans shins and flipping him to the wall. Liz and Jonas have arrived and are going round sticking patches on their heads.

"Stop."

Everybody stops in the position we're in and look to see Catherine holding Cammie up with a gun to her forehead. I took my eyes off of her for one second, the one thing i promised i wouldn't do again. Damn it.

Ms Morgan goes to take a step forward.

"Ah a ah." Catherine taunts whilst taking the safety off.

I can see Cammie starting to loose consciousness anyway.

"I need you all to leave, a simple instruction. If not then you'll be behind circle bars for the night whilst I interrogate this one." She says whilst nudging Cammie

"You expect us to leave her?" Bex asks shocked and angry

"Yeah, that's the idea. She'll come back to you."

"Pftt, Catherine as if we could believe you. She'll come back to us in a box." Edward says from the back

"Fine." she huffs and nods to the camera whilst dragging Cammie away.

The room begins to fill with green smoke and we all start dropping to the floor to sleep.

"Not again." I hear Joe mutter and we all drop to the fall.


	21. You're Back?

**_ZACHS POV_**

I wake up to a piercing scream from behind the door. It's then I notice we're in a room with a one way glass window so we can see through. Sitting on the other side is Cammie tied to a chair all bruised and battered with blood everywhere. Her head hangs low though as she can tell we can see her but she doesn't want us to actually see her face.

The others are all up now and comforting each other and checking for injuries.

"One more time. I want to hear her scream." Catherine's evil voice says

Cammies body starts going into a shaking fit as electricity is pushed through her body. I can see she's trying so hard to bottle her scream but she lets one go that will last in my memory forever.

"Stop. She said something." Catherine orders her goon and she leans into Cammies face and we lean into the mirror.

"Bitch." Cammie says with a surprised smile.

She head buts Catherine which knocks her on the floor and starts to rip out of the ropes leaving burns in her hands. She gets out just in time to attack the goon who is Unconscious on the floor in seconds, she then whips his gun out of his pocket and aims it at Catherine who is holding her head on the floor.

"Don't move." Cammie orders as she controls her anger which the chip is doing to her.

"Hahah, Cameron you can't control the chip. It's going to take over your whole body soon and then you'll be like us." Catherine laughs painfully and I see Liz jotting down some notes

"I said don't move." Cammie repeats taking deep breaths

"Zachs watching you know." Catherine starts

"I know"

"I'm sure he'll love you to kill his mother. He'll hate you forever."

"He hates you Catherine get it right."

Catherine looks hurt for a second but sits on Cammies chair.

"You don't have the guts Gallagher girl."

A gunshot goes off and we see Cammies shot Catherine in the leg who holds her scream in and just laughs in pain.

Cammie goes to shoot again but a hand holds the gun. Standing there is Matthew Morgan and Andrew Cavan.


	22. Deceiving Eyes

**_CAMMIES POV_**

I look up to see my dad. I make no move to run and hug him though, I just stand there, mouth open.

"It's my imagination. It's the chip, I bet it can do that as well" I whisper to myself

"Camster it's me. It's your old dad." He says with a smile on his face and arms open.

I drop the gun and run to him as he embraces me in his arms and picks me up holding onto me tightly

"God, I thought id never see you again" He says in my ear.

Andrew smiles at me and mouths _'Told you'_. I roll my eyes.

"Alright family reunion over. I still need you both. Might as well take all three of you." Catherine says as she picks the gun up that i dropped.

"Catherine go to hell" I hear my moms voice from the door and she shoots a needle into Catherine's arm.

CIA come flooding into the room. Carrying Catherine away and checking us all over for our injuries.

My dads being reunited to everyone whilst being checked and Ty and Andrew are being introduced as well.

A CIA paramedic comes over to me as I sit with my girls and boys. I smile as i realise everyones here and safe and the CIA have Catherine.

My vision starts to go blurred though and a ringing noise Is playing in my ear so I can't hear what the paramedic is saying. I feel my head roll to the side and I blink to try and stay awake.

**_MATTHEWS POV_**

I'm catching up with everyone when I hear a paramedic shout "I need more people over here."

I look over my shoulder to see my Cammie laying on her back trying to stay awake as paramedics flash a torch in her eye to see if she responds.

It all goes in slow motion as I run to her. Rachel tries to come but Ed and Joe hold her and Abby back.

I kneel beside my baby girl and hold her hand and Bex is on the other side squeezing her hand and Zach the boys name is, is stroking her head and kissing her forehead.

"Hey baby girl" I smile down to her which she manages to return one "your okay now. Let the sleepiness take over I won't leave your side."

"We won't leave your side." Bex and Zach and apparently the others all shout correcting me.

She nods and smiles as her eyes close. I pick her up and run to the ambulance placing her inside.


	23. Scars

**_MATTHEW'S POV_**

I'm pacing in the waiting area for news on my daughter. Rachel has her head in her hands. Abby has fell asleep on Joe. Zach and Bex are also pacing and we cross each others pacing lines now and then and all the others have been sent back to Gallagher with Ed to rest.

The door swings open revealing a doctor "She is fine. Just tired, she'll need plenty of rest. I have managed to take some sort of microchip out of her body during theater as well but she will have long term scars."

I nod and push open the doors revealing my daughter tangled in tubes and wires that are attached to her wrists and hands.

I pull up a chair on one side as do Bex and Zach with the other side and Rachel sits on the edge of the bed whilst Joe and Abby stand around waiting for my baby girl to open her eyes again.

**_CAMMIES POV_**

I groan and flutter my eyes open gently because of the light. My vision clears to see 6 people surrounding my bed and I smile recognizing who they are.

I go to sit up but two hands hold me down "Remember what I told you last time Cammie. Take it easy." Joe tells me and the rest chuckle as I sigh.

"Ahh good evening Miss Morgan. How are you feeling?" the doctor asks

"Fine actually just tired and achey."

"Yes that's normal. I am going to let you go today as I know the Morgans like to visit the hospital a lot but never like to stay to long" We all laugh "You will have to have check ups with the Gallagher nurse though."

"Bex, help me get ready." I say and she smiles

Dad and Zach help me get out of the bed and I refuse to look at my body as I hear gasps around me. They lead me to the bathroom with Bex as they go and wait in the car.

"Is it bad?" I ask Bex with my eyes closed

"No, not at all. Just some mini scars here and there but maybe Liz can help with them if you really don't like them."

I look in the mirror to see a pale looking girl staring back. She's covered in bruises and scars going all over her body. I look at the face to see paleness again and bags from lack of sleep but laying on her cheek is another scar. A more visible one I can't cover up. It starts at my ear dragging all the way down to my lip. My eyes start to water at the sight of me.

"Hey now cam it's not that bad. They're battle scars. You survived the circle. About 100 times too, that's got to be a record and as I said Liz will come up with something. Now come on let me at least put you in decent clothes."

I nod my head with a smile in my face as Bex gently helps me into some loose comfy short shorts (because it's summer) a loose white top so it doesn't catch my healing scars and some white converse.

"Shall I do make-up?" Bex asks

"Yeah. Why not? Just not to much."

Bex nods understandingly and applies the smallest amount of foundation with brown blusher. Adding eyeliner to the top lid and mascara with a little chap stick to the lips.

"Ta-dah. All done. About the lip scar, no make up can help that really. Sorry."

"No no it's fine." I say unseeingly and I start to walk to the car whilst Bex ties my hair up in a high pony tail.

Stepping out into the fresh sunshine is the most amazing feeling ever. The sun heating up my skin, the cool summers breeze wafting around me and the smell of summer just overall makes it more amazing.

I take a deep breath in saving the moment and walk to the the car where everybody is waiting.

My mum reaches me first and grabs me in a tight hug making me wince.

"Oh sorry kiddo, I've just missed you so much and I've been worried sick." She says "And you look fine." She adds secretly as I hug everybody else.

"Okay people lets get back to Gallagher." My dad says whilst starting the car


	24. Far From Over

**_CAMMIES POV_**

I go to grab a bag from the car but a hand stops me. I look up to see Zach with sad eyes.

"What? What's wrong?!" I ask concerned

"Cammie..." He says and strokes my scar

"Zach they're just scars. Liz and Jonas might be able to help with the bigger ones but..."

"Your still beautiful" He whispers and kisses me.

I hear someone clear their throat and look to see Joe and My dad standing there.

"Oh god." I slap my forehead.

"Keep it minimum Cam." My dad says and he and Joe run up to Abby and My mum, carrying their bags inside.

"haha lets go." Zach says and we follow.

- page break -

I walk into the grand hall and smile. The smells of the chefs food lingers in the air and i see the familiar faces of all of my teachers who are sat at the head table including my dad and Ed.

However I also notice the stares of my fellow sisters as they look me up and down taking in my appearance of the scars and then they turn to whisper to their friends.

I see Macey and Bex glaring at them, Liz and Zach holding one of my hands each and grant, Nick, Jonas, Preston and Ty? all walking behind me closely so I don't run.

I shrug it all off though as I'm just glad to be back at Gallagher, my home with everybody. Macey must have persuaded my mum into letting Preston attend here now and Zach must have done the same for Ty but I shrug that off to and plop down into my usual seat. I even missed Tina who as soon as we were all sat down asked her millions of questions.

"Cammie Cammie, I heard that you was being held in a massive glamour mansion where they made you their slave and..."

"Tina shut up." Bex and Macey growl

Tina sighs and shuts up but I can see she wants to ask more. My mum steps up to the podium though and everyone goes silent

"Well it's good to be back. Just a couple of messages- first, My husband, Matt Morgan has returned to us thanks to my daughter Cameron and will be helping teach in lessons as well as Mr Townsend. Also we have two new students Preston Winters and Ty Goode." Whispers erupt in the hall "Ok, ok. Calm down. And I am glad to say that we have successfully captured Catherine Goode who Is being held in a secluded environment. Thats all." My mum smiles at us and sits down continuing her chat with the rest of the teachers.

I scratch my head "I'm going back to the room guys, anybody care to join."

"yep." "sure"

We all stand up and make our way laughing and joking like old times as we don't have to worry anymore. But little did I know what was happening with Andrew.

**_CATHERINE'S POV_**

The CIA have got to be the stupidest people I have ever met if they think they'll get anything out of me.

The room they put me in is bright, too bright as all the walls are white apart from the 1 way mirror they have where they are most likely sitting and discussing what do do next.

As a Gallagher girl and one that was taught by the best, I decide to make the most of the situation.

I jingle the chains are my hands until I feel a pin fall from my sleeve that I always keep there. I fiddle with the pin in the chains until I feel them come loose and I slide my hands out with a smirk on my face. And this obviously put the CIA on high alert as Andrew and two others stroll into the room.

"What's going on?" asks Andrew and I roll my eyes.

"Might as well start the inte..." He says but I cut him off as I fling my chair into him.

The guard comes charging at me but I jump onto the table and flip off of it the other side and kick the table into the guard knocking him into the wall and into unconsciousness.

I go to grab the door handle but I'm pushed and pinned to the floor by Andrew.

"You are not leaving this base."

"Oh really. I was going to use the door but..." I say with a smirk as the wall is blown apart and a ladder dangling in the open.

I head butt Andrew and kick him in the stomach, "Tell poor Cammie I'm coming." I then punch him in the face making him fall unconscious as well.

I make a run for the ladder and grab hold of the handle heaving myself up as the helicopter takes flight.

Gun shots are fired at us and only one skims my arm.

I wave down to them and one of my men slide the door shit and bandage my arm up.

"Where to ma'am?" the driver asks.

"Gallagher academy. It's time to pay my sisters a visit."


	25. Didn't See That Coming

**_CAMMIES POV_**

"Alright guys I think we should head back down to our room." Nick says with tired eyes and a yawn.

"owwwww." Macey moans and pouts.

"Stay." I say and pat the space in my bed for Zach to come back too.

"Well if you insists" He says with a smirk and strolls back. Plopping down beside me he wraps me in his arms.

The rest of the boys follow the lead with a shrug and snuggle up to the girls. And soon we all fall into a deep sleep.

I open my eyes to see Zach leaning over me, cupping my face and kissing my scar.

"mmmmm morning." I say and stretch "Is anyone else awake?"

"No" Zach said but Maceys "yes" overlapped it

"Now will Zach get off of your face, I need to get you ready."

Zach huffs and slides off. He grabs all the boys by their collars and drags them out.

As soon as the door was shut Macey grabs my arm and drags me into the bathroom.

She squirts a light foundation onto my face with a brown blusher. She then takes some eyeliner and puts it onto my top lid and some mascara.

"Done. Now put these on, they should be a perfect fit." Macey pushes me out and I throw on a white shirt with a tie, some black knee high socks, black creepers, a high waisted skirt that stops at my thigh and a black blazer.

"Give me a twirl." Macey orders.

I roll my eyes and do what she says anyway. She claps and brushes my hair straight.

"Lets go girls."

We were walking down the corridor when it happened.

The lights all flickered out and a pulsing red light flickered on.

I looked at Bex and we both nodded and ran of to the main hall.

Bex and Macey shoves the door open revealing the hall in complete silence. Men in black were spaced out evenly around the hall with all the teachers and students ushered into the middle like sheep. I was wondering why nobody started a fight but it was then I seen it... Catherine with a gun pointed to my mums head.


	26. Just Give Up

**_CAMMIES POV_**

I gasp and charge forward only to be grabbed by the waist by one of the guards. He drags me to Catherine and kicks the back of my legs making me fall to my knees.

"Your supposed to be with Andrew." I gasp

"Andrew. HA, as if he could hold me from getting something I want. And that's revenge." Catherine says and jumps on me.

We go tumbling down the steps and land so she's pinning me. She punches and slaps me whilst the people in the hall gasp and scream.

She takes a break and composes herself giving me time to see the gang knocking all the guards out and letting everyone else free to hide in close by bases.

I take this as an opportunity and headbutt Catherine making her fall off me. I lift her up by the hair and kick her in the stomach. I go for another kick but a gun shots heard. I look around to see who it's hit but the people that are left in the room are the gang, my mum, dad, Abby, Joe, Ty and Catherine and they're all looking at me.

I look down to see blood leaking into my shirt and spreading. I groan and stumble back releasing Catherine.

I clutch to the wound hoping it will slow down but it just gets all over my hands.

"Wh...who?" I gasp out.

"Why dear Cammie it's me." a voice says from the shadow we all look to see Dr Steve step out.

Zach and Grant lunge for him but get held back by Joe. Dr Steve steps forward and hovers the gun over me making the rest not move a muscle.

"Oh come on. This again." I moan, bored of the same old situation.

"But Cammie I'm going to finish the job this time." He laughs and shoots my shoulder. I fall onto my back in pain.

"NO! This is not happening. Joe, Matt, Ty why aren't you doing anything " Zach screams.

I look at him and smile knowing this has to end, and the only way to so that is if I die.

"No Cammie don't you dare." Zach shouts at me but I look away. The rest of the gang our being held back as well by Abby and Ty whilst my mum and dad just look in horror, some spies they are.

Dr Steve takes aim and his finger pushes down on the trigger, but nothing happens. I peep one eye open to see what's happening and I see my mum pinning Catherine and my dad pinning Dr Steve. I laugh nervously and sit up. I look to Joe and see him wink at me and release the gang. They come barreling towards me and we share a group hug as delicately as they can.

"Shit Joe, if you pull off anything like that again I swear..." Zach threatens but Joe just pats him on his shoulder.

"Okay great. What's going to happen now." Catherine says from the floor.

"It has to end Catherine. We can't let you keep coming after our daughter so there's only one way..." My mum says quite sadly.

"No, it will stop I swear. I never wanted to be apart of the circle, Steve pressured me into it. I swear on my life I will stop, I'll even join Gallagher and be in your sights all day. Please, please..." Catherine begs

"Oh shut up begging Catherine, it's not a good look. Rachel if your not going to so it I will." Abby steps forward, gun in hand.


	27. Second Chances For The Devil

**_CAMMIES POV_**

"Wait. Stop. I believe her. I think we should give her a chance." I say whilst staring Catherine straight in the eyes.

"Cammie are you sure?" My dad asks.

I nod "Yes."

"Hahaha, as if she could just leave the circle like that. She'll go double and be their little spy. Pft you know what, whatever as if I care anymore." Dr Steve shouted from the floor making his face go red.

"Oh shut up." Mr Townsends voice echoes around the room suddenly and then a gun shot.

We all gasp and look around to see whose been hit, but then I see Ed with a gun aimed at Dr steve who now has a red patch soaking through his shirt.

"Edward what the hell!? What did you not understand about 'be smooth' " Abby screams from behind him.

"He was annoying me." He replies bluntly and walks towards us.

"You can't just go round shooting people, I know it was Steve but..." My dad starts saying but Edward cuts him off "actually I can, FBI, CIA and all the other agencies have given me permission." Edward says smugly.

"Okay Ed lets just go." Abby says bored and huffs Ed up over her shoulder and carries him out with Ed on her trail.

"Well that went well." Macey says sarcastically and I roll my eyes.

"Now just her." Bex's British voice coming through and points her thumb to Catherine.

"I know what she's done, how could I not I was there? But... I think we should give her a chance with all the time supervision." I say

"God Cammie your too good for your own good do you know that?" Zach wines and pulls me into a hug.

Leaning on Zach now I feel both my gunshot wounds start to burn. I gasp and squeeze me eyes shut tightly. Zach goes to let go of me but I grab his forearm tightly. He leans his head back and takes a look at my face.

"Cammie, shit I forgot. We need to get you to the hospital." Zach says sweeping me into his arms and strolls out of the room without even looking at his mom on the floor.


	28. Love And Friendship

**ZACH****_S POV (2 DAYS LATER)_**

Well Gallaghers back to normal, all the students and teachers are back to their schedules including Matt and My mum who are sharing a class so Matt can keep an eye on her. Some people are still wary of her though, including myself but she is trying.

Cammie comes out of hospital today, thank god. She has been moaning all the time about 'how she shouldn't be kept in a place like this' but after Macey and Bex's threats she soon stopped.

I walk into Cammies hospital room to see her already ready in her uniform with her hair and make up done.

"Someone wants to get out of here." I say and sit on her now clean, made bed.

"You got that right." She says happily and jumps on me with a cheesy grin.

She straddles me and starts kissing up and down my neck making me crazy.

"Really in a hospital room?" I ask but don't complain.

"Anywhere with you baby." She says in between kisses and that's it. I growl and roll over so she's underneath making her giggle.

I claim her lips with mine and she grabs as fistful of my hair, whilst my hands roam her hips and waist.

It starts to get pretty heated when suddenly the door swings open.

Me and Cammie stop and look at who stopped us - only a nurse.

"Ah Miss Morgan I thought you wanted to get out of here?!" She questions and raises her eyebrows making her glasses slide down her nose.

"Just leaving actually nurse Jen." Cammie says with a smirk not looking embarrassed at all that we just got caught having a make-out session.

She removes her hands from up my top and I drop my hands from her thighs letting her up.

She grabs her bags and skips out of the room to the grand hall.

Cammie pushes the doors open revealing everybody all sat in their seats eating. I look over to our usual spot to see 3 very happy but dangerous looking girls look out way.

"Can you hold this for a minute please?" Cammie asks handing me her bag. I take it without question and watch whatever's going to happen.

Liz, Bex and Macey all jump up from the bench at the same time and charge towards Cammie I gulp and take a step back but Cammie just stands there like she isn't about to get trampled on.

Little Lizzie reaches her first and jumps on her, Cammie catches her easily. Then Macey jumps in making Cammie take a little step back and finally Bex scoops them all off of their feet and they tumble to the floor in a blur of limbs and giggles.

"Cammie thank god." Bex says from the floor still.

"Yeah, everything can go back to normal now, right? Right guys?!" Liz asks

"Lizzie you worry too much. Of course it can now." Cammie replies and hugs all of them "Now, let me up."

"Right yeah sorry." Macey mutters and they all stand up, straightening out their uniforms and hairs.

"Cammie come over here we've saved you some food!" Grant shouts from our table.

Cammies head whips up "Food?! Grant I swear if your winding me up..."

"Camster as if I would joke about food. Now get your skinny ass over here." Grant shouts back and Cammie runs over to them.


	29. For Now

**_CAMMIES POV. _**

"Well I'm stuffed." I moan and hold my expanding belly.

"Yeah we'll need to work off all those pizzas you just ate cam." Bex warns with a raised eyebrow and I groan thinking off the hours of work I'm going to have to do.

"So what have I missed anyway?" I soon change subjects and snuggle into Zach.

"Oh you know. Catherine... well miss Goode now is teaching classes with your dad, Abby and Townsend out also here... permanently. Ty has got a place here now and so has... drum roll please..." Bex goes all dramatic on me but everybody does a drum roll on their knees or tables "Preston! I know, urgh thank Macey for that."

"Hey, he's an alright guy." Macey says sticking up for herself.

"Yeah but I'm better." Nick says with a smirk and kisses Macey. She looks shocked at first but kisses him back without question.

"Wooop." I cheer making everyone else laugh.

_Perfect is such a strong word to use, but sitting here now with all my teachers, fellow brothers and sisters, one heck of a family, another mum patching her life up, 6 crazy best friends and a hot, smirking boyfriend, ahh yeah - I would call this my kind of perfect._

**For now. **


	30. Sequel

Okay guys, that's the end. I love writiguy for you guys, and love reading your reviews.

I probably will do a sequel to this, just going to have some time off:)

Let me know any ideas!

Thanks :)


End file.
